


Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship only gets better as the years go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Their relationship only gets better as the years go by.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Familiar. The title is courtesy of Jason Mraz.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

After seven years they know each others’ moves and moods well. When Bones comes off shift looking like he's been through hell Jim knows not to push him to talk. He makes dinner, Bones thanks him and hours later they talk properly. Jim too has a tendency to blame himself for losses so he knows that pointing out how competent a doctor his husband is will seem like a platitude even though it's true. When missions go wrong, no matter how well prepared they were, Jim hates to be told he did his best so the space thing is a two way street.

The following night Bones is smiling more. It's not that he's forgotten Ensign Keller's death, he's just a little more objective about his abilities today.

"How was your shift, Jim?"

"Okay. The communication to Keller's family was tough. She had a great aptitude for engineering and I tried to be positive but all they know is that their daughter died in service of Starfleet. Thankfully the rest of the shift was uneventful."

"Not what I heard."

"Bones, you’re such a gossip sometimes."

"Apparently a certain helmsman and navigator were seen holding hands on their way to the bridge."

"Finally, thought Hikaru would never make a move."

"He didn't."

"Wow, our Pavel is all grown up. I hope it works for them."

Bones replicates dinner for them and as they eat he stretches out his legs under the table to rest against Jim's. They take their time over dinner and Jim keeps smiling at him so he smiles back. He's content with just the heat on his leg from Jim’s. There's no rush. In their academy days they would have been in bed by now. The rushed, frantic sex back then was wonderful and they still have the odd quickie, but what they have now is so much better. He used to mock people who talked about making love but sex is too small a word for what they have.

Jim pushes his plate away and stands up. He walks round the table and Bones tilts his head in anticipation of the first press of Jim's lips to his neck. Jim kisses him softly and slides his hands down Bones' chest. A moment later Bones twists in his seat to kiss his husband. The moves are both familiar and exciting.

Jim takes his hand and pulls him towards the bedroom where they strip and fall onto the bed together. With Bones on top of him Jim lets him lead, loving the way Bones spends ages kissing his neck, his throat, his nipples. Jim doesn't rush him, just tells him how gorgeous he is, how good he’s making Jim feel and at just the right moment spreads his legs so Bones can thrust against him.

When it’s getting good he slows down, smiling at Jim’s frustrated expression.

"This is just the pre-show, Darlin’. We got all night."

"Promises, promises."

"I can totally outlast you."

"Challenge accepted, Bones."

Jim loses.


End file.
